recklesstortugafandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Miller
Danny Jacobsen Miller is a character from the Reckless Tortuga web-series "The Online Gamer". Danny is a foul-mouthed teenage gamer who serves as the main antagonist during the Nemesis story arc and later returns in the third season to exact more revenge against Aaron. He is portrayed by Bryson Argo. Storylines MW3 and Nemesis Arc Danny first shows up at Next Gen in order to pick up a copy of Modern Warfare 3. Aaron, however, refuses to give him a copy of the game due to not wanting babies playing COD with the two trading insults back and forth with Aaron being humiliated in the end as Danny decides to leave to Game Brothers to get a copy. During the Nemesis Arc, Danny answers to a request to join Aaron's LAN party with the latter reluctantly agreeing to let him join at the urge of the other clan members. When Danny proves to be a better player, Aaron rages and attempts to throw Danny out of the house, giving the clan the option of choosing himself or Danny with them ultimately sticking with Danny due to his experience. Danny continues to harass Aaron online and at Next Gen, writing him a note that he will always find him no matter what game he plays. Aaron, having had enough, talks to Danny's father and learns that he is a bed-wetter and had an incident at the zoo where he stuck his finger up his ass. Aaron uses this dirt to humiliate Danny when they play online and he storms into Next Gen demanding to know how Aaron found out about him. Aaron then reveals he was talking to Danny's dad, who comes out of the back room and takes away Danny's Xbox privileges after learning that Danny has been playing M-rated shooter games. Danny's Return In the episode "Hacked", Aaron learns that his social media and gamertags have been hacked and his leaderboard has been deleted (Danny had also ruined Aaron's chances of getting a pro scout by texting the scouter and claiming that Aaron hates girls, gay people and the handicapped). Initially blaming Sam, Becka, Damian's guild, Ted and Katie for the hacking, an older Danny reveals that he was indeed the hacker while he is in Next Gen, wanting to find another way to get revenge on Aaron for having his Xbox taken. Aaron first tries to get revenge by talking to Danny's principal, who says that Danny and his father have already warned the principal about Aaron being a crazy stalker, foiling his plan. Aaron then recruits Becka to break into Danny's home and steal all of his things with Aaron celebrating as Danny screams for his missing stuff. Skills *'Video Games:' Danny is shown to be a skilled gamer, particularly in Call of Duty and has even been sponsored by Astro Gaming. Danny's skills as a Call of Duty player have even surpassed Aaron's, which caused Aaron's former clan to side with him over Aaron. *'Hacking:' Danny also is skilled at hacking and some knowledge of it, likely having to take up a new pastime after Aaron caused his Xbox to be taken. Danny was able to hack Aaron's gamertags, all of his social media sites and even deleted his Call of Duty leaderboard. Relationships *Aaron - Aaron is Danny's biggest nemesis in the series, which all started when Aaron refused to sell him a copy of Modern Warfare 3 and after Danny tormented Aaron by winning over all of his old clan buddies and harassing him in public and online. Danny, much like Becka, is just as foul-mouthed and his comebacks have often left Aaron embarrassed with no rebuttals. *Mr. Miller - It is unknown of the relationship Danny shares with his father, but it is shown that his father is very strict on the games he plays as he is appalled to find out that Danny has secretly been playing M-rated shooters and takes away his Xbox. Mr. Miller also shared Danny's secret of being a bed-wetter and an incident at the zoo with Aaron, implying that he has no problem humiliating his son. Episode Appearances Trivia *Both times that Aaron has insulted Danny's mom in a sexual manner, he mentions that his mom is dead. It is unknown whether or not Danny is being serious or simply doing this as a way to embarrass Aaron. Category:Characters Category:The Online Gamer Characters Category:Villains